An Unloving Couple*~*Chapter 8*~*
by Mimi Tachikawa
Summary: I'm back with a vengeance!Here's chapter 8.


Konbanwa!How are you doing?I'm melancholic.I haven't been to school the entire week cause I've been sick,& I have an ear infection.  
  
Today,two major things will happen:Vegeta & Gokou fight,& Gohan comforts Usagi.  
  
Also,I'm going to have a contest!  
  
Usagi:A contest!?Will the winner get cookies,tea,cakes,pie, a la mode,& icecream?!  
  
Umi:No.  
  
Usagi:I'm not playing.  
  
Umi:You weren't allowed to join in the beginning!The contestants are Mihoshi from Tenchi Muyou!,Meilin Li from CardCaptorSakura,Wufei Chang from Gundam Wing,& Happosai from Ranma 1/2.  
  
The winner gets to say the disclaimer & appear in the mini-dramas before & after the chapters next time I write a new chapter.  
  
***Mini-drama***  
  
Usagi:OK.  
  
Vegeta:All your contestants are weak.  
  
Umi:No they're not.  
  
Vegeta:Yes they are!  
  
Umi:No they're NOT!  
  
Usagi:THEY'RE NOT WEAK!  
  
Vegeta:Yes they are.*walks away*I don't have time for this bitchiness.  
  
Umi & Usagi:*Plot an evil thing against Vegeta*  
  
SailorMoon & DragonBall aren't mine!Live with it!  
***  
As Vegeta & Kakarotto began fighting,Gohan wanted to seek out this Usagi & talk to her.  
  
He finally reached her,finding her facedown in a bunch of rocks.  
  
"Usagi?" he called.  
  
Usagi looked up to him,and put her head back down."Go away before I kill you."  
  
"Usagi," he began."I know you won't kill me,you're too purehearted."  
  
"I don't care if I'm purehearted,I just want to die,right here & now."  
  
"No you don't...Usagi-san."  
  
"GO AWAY!" she cried."I'll call Vegeta!" she threatened.  
  
"He can't & won't come."  
  
"Aww...I give up."  
  
Gohan helped Usagi sit up.Her eyes were red & puffy,indicating crying.  
She was bleeding on her left cheek.  
Her lip was swollen,& a bruise was forming on her right elbow.  
  
"Usagi-san...why are you here?"  
  
"That's none of your business," she barked.  
  
"Don't be like that!Are you from Vegeta-sei?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then where?"  
  
"The Moon."  
  
"What?!Really?!"  
  
"Yes.I was..the Princess...there...years ago..." Usagi felt hot tears roll down her cheeks,& her began sobbing.  
  
"But..the Moon was destroyed!"  
  
***  
Meanwhile,Vegeta was totally kicking some ass.Kakarotto was faring pretty good,but not like Vegeta,who was on a roll.  
  
Suddenly,Kakarotto blocked a kick,& the tables turned.Now Kakarotto had the upper hand.  
  
"Kuso!" cursed Vegeta.Kakarotto sent another punch into his stomach,& Vegeta went flying into a bunch of rocks,close to Usagi & Gohan.Usagi threw Gohan so he wouldn't be seen,& ran to her so-called husband.  
  
"Vegeta-san!You're hurt!You should quit this now!"  
  
Vegeta grabbed his bleeding arm."This is nothing!Let me go,woman!I can survive!" he flew off for another round.  
  
"Vegeta..you arrogant baka.." mumbled Usagi.  
  
Gohan came out of his "hiding space" to Usagi."You came to destroy Earth,Usagi?"  
  
"Not really.To find the DragonBalls & wish for eternity." Usagi realized what she had just blurted out,& covered her mouth.  
  
'Oh shit..' she thought.  
  
Gohan's eyes widened."Oh,really?"  
  
Usagi glared at Gohan."If you tell anybody that,I'm going to kill,no,MURDER YOU!"  
  
Gohan sighed."Oh Usagi-san....." he muttered.  
  
"Anyways,since I blurted out my,uh,our plan,I'm nice enough to askl you that if you don't tell us where the Dragonballs are,the Earth is history."  
  
"You're going to destory it?"  
  
"No,that's what Vegeta says.I don't want to.My hatsukoi came from here.(Author's Note:Hatsukoi means,"First love.")  
"So...you're NOT going to destroy it."  
"No."  
"Oh..."  
Usagi looked up.Vegeta was standing on a cliff,badly bleeding.He made a bright white-blueish ball,& cackled evilly.  
'What?!' screamed Usagi in her mind.'What is Vegeta doing?!'  
***  
On the cliff,Vegeta was telling Kakarotto something amazing.  
"It's so sad,you're going to be killed by your own Father's invention,the artificial moonlight.Since you have no moon,I'm going to use this to crush you!"  
Vegeta threw the ball up with both hands."LET THERE BE LIGHT!"  
Kakarotto stared at the ball,not understanding.  
Gohan & Kuririn were also staring.  
So was Usagi.  
But something was definitely happening,because Vegeta seemed to be getting bigger.  
His body got wider,& covered with hair.Soon,Vegeta turned into a giant ape!  
Usagi screamed loud enough for everybody to hear.  
She had never seen anything like that in her life!  
'Oh no!' she thought.'Vegeta's turned into that Oozaru thing I heard about!Now what's going to happen?'  
***  
Fin!For now.  
***Meanwhile...***  
Usagi:So let me get this straight.When he comes out,we both throw this at him?*holds up a pail of water*  
  
Umi:Hai so desu.  
  
Usagi:Oh,OK.Cool.  
  
Umi:Here he comes!When I say three,we throw!Got it?  
  
Usagi:Hai!  
  
Umi:One...two...three!  
  
Vegeta:*comes through the door*  
  
Umi & Usagi:*Throw the water at Vegeta*  
  
Vegeta:*gets wet* *looks at the girls* *growls*You two are SO dead!  
  
Umi & Usagi:*Run as fast as they can*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
